


As Time Turns

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song Hourglass by Catfish and the Battlement.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Head in the pillow, tossing and turning, completely and totally, 100 percent awake. 

When you turned to the side, Spencer wasn’t there. You knew he wouldn’t be, but your heart was hoping that you’d turn around and he’d be there, taking you into his arms and completing you body and soul until you fell asleep. But alas, he was away on a case. You loved him more than anything else in the world, but you also couldn’t pretend that this constant being away from each other wasn’t killing you inside. It wasn’t fair to either one of you. Neither of you was ever getting everything you needed, not unless it was one of those rare moments when you were together. As one heart became full, the other became empty, constantly taking turns as you passed each other in the night. God you missed him.

Spencer knew that you didn’t sleep well when he was gone, so he always did something to ease your way until he returned. Whether it be a random note hidden away in a cabinet, a bouquet of flowers brought to your doorstep while he was away, or his sweatshirt sitting on your bed so you could take in his scent as you fell asleep, he always did something that would make you smile while he was away. You’d do the same, sneaking a note into his go bag or making a special meal when he came home, but as soon as you got into a happy rhythm of days on the couch and walks in the park, he’d be called away again. 

It was a vicious cycle, like an hourglass, being turned over repeatedly. Loneliness was a powerful force. Each time he left, you felt a craving come over you. A call from him or a picture of his face like your heroin. Occasionally you’d get that call or that picture, but it was never enough, especially when you knew he would be home soon. Then it was like torture. Then all you wanted was for him to walk through that door so you could jump him and make him yours until the next time he was called away. 

The case was closed, so he’d be on the next jet home tomorrow morning, but before you went to sleep, you pulled out your phone, taking a photo of yourself barely awake and sending it to him along with a message. 

\---

I love you.

I just wanted to tell you I missed you before I went to sleep.

\---

Once he came home and you figured out how to deal with this situation, things could begin to change. You’d never ask him to give up his job. That would just bring up a whole host of resentments you didn’t want to be responsible for and he didn’t want to deal with, but there had to be some way to make this constant separation less painful. If he talked to Hotch, maybe he could figure out a way to step away from whatever case they happened to be on to talk to you for a few minutes. Or maybe when they were in the office, he could allow Spencer to leave a little earlier than normal. 

If you ever wanted to have a family, he needed the opportunity to be around more. And all you’d ever talked about was having a family. More than anything you wanted to carry his children, make a habit out of taking your walks as a family, and take care of them while he was away on cases, but you couldn’t do it alone and you wanted him to be there for his family. In order to do that, he would need to start making changes now.

As your eyes began to close, you felt a buzzing at your side. A message.

\---  
Goodnight, love. I can’t wait to see you.  
\---

In the morning, he’d come home, you’d take him in your arms and figure out what to do to make sure you’d be together forever, and happy. But for now, you’d reach over to the other side of the bed, grab his sweatshirt and pull it on, and fall asleep with him beside you, if only in your mind.


End file.
